spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob's New Life : And Real Life
This story is about SpongeBob's Teen Life/Adut Life ....The NEW WAY! Like SpongeBob's Real Live:Behind The Scenes it is in the productionBoy Note : The maker of SpongeBob's Real Live:Behind The Scenes is my best friend in school! Characters : SpongeBob : Is 16-years-old owns a super fast boat has two girlfriends Pearl and Sandy. Has average size of mussles and does not work but eats at the Krusty Krab First Appearance : Episode 1 Sandy : Is 15-years-old Is one of SpongeBob's Girlfriend Has no idea who Pearl is First Appearance : Episode 2 Pearl : Is 13-years-old Is one of Sponebob's Girlfriends Has no idea who Sandy is She is so smart that she skipped to grades to go to SpongeBob's Grade First Appearance : Episode 2 Patrick : Is 17-years-old Is SpongeBob's best friend Is the only teenage character that is not in High (NOT!) Was held back for one year First Appearance : Episode 1 SquidWard and Squidlim : Squidlim is SquidWards twin brother both are 17-years-old Both hate everybody but there twin brother and themself. Both play claranet Both are weak First Appearance : Episode 2 Larry : Is 18-years-old Owns the Krusty crab Was held back for two years First Appearance : Episode 2 Mr. Krabs and rest of main characters appear till Season Two Episodes Season One Episode One : P.E. School! "Hey Sponebob whats 2+2" said Patrick SpongeBob : Partrick Collige is in 2 years and you dont know 2+2 HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE FIRST GRADE! Patrick : I told him I have a "get to college pass" SpongeBob : Huh Uncle farry should have done that.He was held back for many years that by the time he was 100 he made it to the first grade SpongeBob : Well who needs to be smart when your one of the strongest men in Bikini Top! Partick : I am? SpongeBob : No...I am! (flexes) Patrick : How did you get so strong SpongeBob : I went to P.E. School and it worked. Partrick : You went to a school were you pee on E's! SpongeBob : (Sighs) IT STANDS FOR PHYSICAL EDUCATION! SpongeBob brings Patrick to P.E. School but Patrick does Bad and in the end eventully gets really strong Episode Two : Testing in Highschool Larry : What are you doing SpongeBob SpongeBob : Studying Larry : I dont study (Starts to laugh). SpongeBob : Maybe thats why you got held back for 2 years?. Larry glared at SpongeBob. SpongeBob : There is a test today you dope. Larry glares at SpongeBob again The test was in 50 seconds. Pearl : (Talking to SpongeBob)sorry we aren't both in Algebra. Pearl walks to her Algebra class. The test was on Squidlim : This is fun. SquidWard : Yeh. SpongeBob : No it aint SquidWard : Its sarcasam you dope. SpongeBob : You wanna be beaten up. SquidWard : No thank you Sandy : If I pass Texas here I come. Larry : Oh no I forgot to study! Patrick : Uhhhhhhh what does that say. The test was over. Here are the scores : Sandy : A++ (As usual) SpongeBob : B - Patrick : U (As U-sual get U-sual he got a U and...never mind) SquidWard : B+ Squidlim : B+ (There twins they do everything together!) Larry : Z- (So bad he could not even have got a U-!) Teacher : Finnaly someone got a lower grade than Patrick (Stares at Larry) Larry :What! I studyed hard SpongeBob : NO! You didn't study at all Episode Three : It's Time For Gym SpongeBob : I'm ready gymcation!gymcation!gymcation! Patrick : Ok SpongeBob I'm going to school bye! SpongeBob : Patrick its a Staturday I'm going to gym to to work out Partrick : I thought you go to P.E. Shcool. You know the one were you pee on E's. SpongeBob : 1. Thats onlyat lunch time and 2.FOR THE 1,000000000000000000000000000000 the stands for PHYSICAL EDUCATION! Patrick : What ever I'm going to school SpongeBob : I'm done explaining. SpongeBob goes to gym and comes back with super strong abs Patrick : Hey SpongeBob I went to school and its closed what happend Sponebob : Get lost Patrick Partick : Kay-Kay Category:Spin-Offs